


Hunting Season

by Cataraction



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, Emotional release, F/M, Hunting kink, Knife Play, M/M, Table Sex, Vaginal Fingering, primal play, trevor gets emotional when he cums, trevor is awful and also a big baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cataraction/pseuds/Cataraction
Summary: Trevor hunts you down in the dessert, ties you up and fucks you on a table. So what if he admits he loves you in the end?
Relationships: Trevor Philips/Reader, Trevor Philips/You
Kudos: 76





	Hunting Season

**Author's Note:**

> Reader has a vagina but no other gendered descriptions or terms are used. 
> 
> What can I say Trevor crying out that he loves you when he cums is pretty cute

Panting, sweating, heart racing. Your lungs burned and your limbs ached, but your mind kept you running. You knew you'd be paying for this later, but that assumed you made it out of this in one piece. Sprinting across the expanse of dessert that was Sandy Shores, you had already tripped and injured yourself but it was worth it if it meant you got away. Trevor was trailing you easily, even on foot. Sandy Shores was his home, afterall. Your loud whimpers and huffing breath, mixed with the fact that you didn't know where you were going made it easy to keep track of you. Even hauling his assault rifle around did nothing to hinder his advance on you. Standing on a hill he looked out over the flatland below, watching your form still running as best you could. There was nothing for you to hide behind out here, nothing to obscure you from him. You could do nothing but run and hope he got tired of chasing you. 

You cursed your body for giving up first. Your legs gave out below you sending you face first into the sand and dirt below. In this moment of stillness everything caught up to you at once. Your heart pounding against your sternum, your lungs and muscles burning, the small scrapes and bruises stinging your skin, and of course Trevor. It took him no time at all to catch up to you once you hit the ground. Fear wracked your brain as you heard his heavy footfalls behind you, approaching so much faster than you would have liked. How had he managed to keep up with you? Despite all your running he still managed to keep up without breaking a sweat. His casual nature infuriated you, but you had no energy to do anything about it. The hard rubber of his boot's sole pressed against your cheek pushing your face further into the dirt. His chuckling was not lost on you, nor was it appreciated. 

"I'll give you this much, you sure can run! Even if you practically ran in circles." Trevor taunted you as he fished something from his back pocket. It was a large bundle of rope, more than long enough to tie you up entirely. His foot held you in place easily and soon you felt his hands grabbing your arms, pulling them behind your back. You wriggled feebly, moving your legs in hopes of shaking him off. All it earned you was his boot moving from your face to the very middle of your back. Your resistance annoyed him more than anything and he was sure to let you know that. Once he had your arms pinned behind your back he secured them with several loops of rope. 

"I used to be a Boy Scout y'know. So don't think you'll be getting out of these knots." You rolled your eyes at that. Of course he had to brag. Once he pulled his hands away you tried tugging at the ropes on your forearms. The knots were carefully placed to avoid cutting off circulation, something you somewhat appreciated. To his credit he was right, you wouldn't be getting out of this. Grinning to himself upon seeing that you were indeed securely tied, Trevor turned his attention to your legs. Turning he grabbed your ankles and pulled them up towards your ass. Using the remaining length of rope connected to your arms he secured your legs in this bent position. Once your calves and ankles were all looped up he gave a few experimental tugs. He needed there to be enough tention that you couldn't easily curl up, but not so much it hurt your spine. Seeing you wince, he loosened the rope slightly. When your face settled again, he tied off that set of loops, finishing the hog tie. If you weren't entirely at his mercy before, you were now. 

"So now wh-Ah!" Your question was quickly interrupted and answered in a single motion. Trevor hauled you up with a grunt before shrugging you onto his shoulder. The fact his hand now was comfortably seated on your ass was not lost on you. 

"Now? I take you home, Sugar! And we see how it goes from there." He was practically purring at the idea of taking you home. Trevor pressed his cheek up against your thigh humming happily as he anticipated what was to come. Your heart was still thumping in your chest, although now you were sure it was for a different reason. You squirmed again, testing just how secure his hold on you was. It earned you a swift smack to the ass, pulling a loud yelp from you. 

"Nuh uh, Sugar! I caught you fair and square." Trevor was already ambling towards his truck, hauling you like a sack of potatoes. The longer he carried you the more impressed you were with just his sheer strength. At some point your eyes wandered from the dirt and sand below to Trevor's ass. A grin found it's way onto your face as you watched it move so tantalizingly in front of your face. If you had your hands free, you would have grabbed a handful. 

The wind was knocked out of you as you were dropped rather unceremoniously onto the bed of Trevor's Bodhi. You laid there, expecting any moment for Trevor to untie you so you could climb into the seat next to him. The click of the door to the truck bed was not what you expected, and certainly not seeing Trevor casually making his way to the driver's seat. 

"H-hey! You can't just leave me back here!" Your concerns only earned a cocked brow from Trevor as he leaned against the truck. 

"And why not? You're prey and last time I checked prey doesn't get to call shotgun." 

Everything about Trevor was absolutely feral. That smile, that laugh, his personality, Hell he even looked untamed. Dirt under his nails, whisps of hair sticking up in every direction, enough dark body hair to be considered fur. He was a predator and he had caught his prey. Watching Trevor climb into the front seat and hearing the engine chug to life, you knew you were in for a rough ride. 

\--------------------------------------------

Being manhandled was one thing, being tossed around like a ragdoll was another. You winced as your side hit Trevor's table, still bound at the wrists and ankles. The groan the table made below you worried you, making you wonder just how much weight this table could take. Before you could contemplate the structural integrity of Trevor's furniture further, you caught sight of the man himself. Stepping up behind you he was now no longer empty handed. If you didn't trust Trevor, you would have never agreed to playing out a fantasy like this in the first place. However the glint in his eyes as he now brandished a nearly 10" hunting knife made you a touch nervous. Your eyes were locked on the blade as it was brought closer, grazing over your body. Trevor's fingers on your chin broke you out of your trance forcing you to meet his eyes. 

"You ok?" The question was quick, but necessary. You nodded at first but Trevor was still, holding your chin steady. "Talk to me, sweetheart. Are you ok?" 

Trevor was far more sentimental and emotional than most people gave him credit for. While most people saw him as some manic psychopath, you knew he was far more complicated than that. He loved a lot of people and loved deeply. He falls in and out of love quickly. But if you held his affection and good will, he could love you forever. Even when trailing a knife over your body after chasing you down in the dessert, he loved you dearly. Taking a deep breath and feeling the warmth of his fingers on you steadied you. 

"Yes, I'm good Trevor. Just got a bit nervous there." You answered. It was Trevor's time to nod now, lifting the knife off your body. Instead he turned his attention to the rope binding you. With a couple clean swipes he snipped through the length of rope binding your ankles to your wrists. This left them bound but you were now allowed out of that back arching position. You stretched slowly splaying out over his table as best you could. Even with your ankles and wrists still tied, it felt good to stretch a bit. 

"Feel a bit better?" Trevor asked again. Peering over him you couldn't help but smile. The concern in his eyes, the way he desperately was trying to make himself seem less threatening. It was adorable. You were absolutely going to fuck his brains out. 

"Much better. Make it quick or your prey might just get away." You shot him a wink, squirming your hips and letting your knees fall open more. Trevor was on you in a second, a wide grin now spread over his face. With a few short slices he had opened up your top. He let it fall open exposing your chest to him, immediately diving in to press long, open mouthed kisses to your skin. His other hand worked on your pants, opening the fly and slowly working them down your hips. Trevor's mouth busied itself with your nipples, sucking them and rolling them under his tongue. You wanted to move your hands to do something to reciprocate. Struggling against your bindings harder, your body bucked against him for leverage. Trevor pulled his mouth off of you before letting out a low growl close to your ear. The sound stopped you dead as you peered down at him a moment. It barely sounded human yet alone like Trevor had made it. 

"Stop fucken squirming." That was all he told you before returning his mouth to your skin. The threat of being fucking growled and snarled at like an animal made your cheeks heat up considerably, but you did as you were told. His kisses now trailed over your belly, meeting his hand at the hem of your pants. Setting the blade aside he peeled them off letting them fall to the floor. You were about to mentally congratulate him on not cutting up your bottoms like he did your top when you felt him press the blade against your still clothed labia. Trevor had laid the body of the blade flat against you, watching you intently. Dragging it carefully over the fabric he trailed the tip closer to the edge of your underwear before slipping it underneath. 

Your heart was pounding just as hard as when you were sprinting across the dessert earlier that day. The gentle pressure against your labia only served to remind you how hot and bothered you were by all this. Feeling cold steel now on bare skin made you want to jump but you kept still. Flicking the blade in one clean motion, Trevor sliced through one side of your underwear. Moving over to the other side, he repeated the motion now leaving the garment absolutely ruined. Setting the knife off to the side Trevor snatched off the ruined underwear and tossed them aside. Although, you had a sneaking suspicion that while you had no use for them anymore, Trevor would absolutely find use in them. The thought of it only served to turn you on further. 

Pressing himself between your thighs Trevor lavished them in the same attention he gave your torso. His hands rested on your hips, his thumbs stroking your labia slowly. You let out a needy whine when he teasingly pulled your labia apart. His lips met with his fingers pressing kissing along the same path they had just followed. The low hums and groans he made rumbled in his chest sending a shiver down your spine. The urge to buck your hips at him was overwhelming, desperately wanting him to give you more. Yet you knew if you were too forward Trevor would do exactly the opposite. Finally Trevor pressed his tongue against your clit lathing over it painfully slow. You revelled in the short moments you got when he would circle it quickly with the tip of his tongue, but they only served to tease you further. 

Your entire body tensed as you desperately wanted more from him. He knew exactly how badly sucking your clit and running his fingers over your entrance was driving you insane. His low groans only sent vibrations through his tongue pulling more desperate whimpers from you. When he finally pressed his fingers into you you couldn't help the loud moan you let out. Trevor's fingers stretched you wonderfully and mixed with his lathing tongue over your clit you could feel your orgasm creeping up on you. You had just enough presence of mind to warn him with broken moans. Trevor seemed determined to draw this out given his pace barely sped up at all. Looking down you caught deep brown eyes staring back up at you beneath that heavy brow. Given how deep set his eyes were, Trevor often looked mad even when he wasn't. With those brows furrowed slightly, his deep groans and panting breaths, you could tell he was enjoying this nearly as much as you were.

That knot in your belly snapped as your orgasm washed over you in waves. Pathetic whimpers tumbled from your lips as you twitched against Trevor's face. You wanted to push him down, grab what hair he had and guide him through it. But you were still tied leaving you entirely at his mercy. The best you could do was clench your thighs around his head and even then he easily held them down leaving you wide open for him. Slumping against the table you caught your breath and pieced yourself back together as you came off such a strong orgasm. Trevor was none too sympathetic as he was already pulling away and removing his belt. In a few quick motions he had discarded his shirt and belt, undoing his fly and palming his erection through the fabric. You so badly wanted to touch him, run your fingers through that thick chest hair, kiss his skin and make him squirm the same way he did to you.

Tugging at your restraints you let out another whine. The best you could do was grab at him with bound wrists. Trevor snatched your wrists and easily pinned them above your head. Pressing his body to yours he kept you pinned to the table with his weight. Letting out another beastial growl as a warning he followed it by biting down on your shoulder. He didn't draw blood but it made you wince and hiss all the same. 

"No more whining." The demand was clear and you could have died happy listening to him talk like that. Husky and annoyed. Trevor quickly lined himself up with your cunt, pulling your hips to the edge of the table. The first thrust was slow and drawn out, letting you get accustomed to his size all over again. His cock always filled you entirely, stretching you enough to make you keen and cry out. This was no different. 

As soon Trevor started moving you couldn't hold back the sounds bubbling up in your throat. Loud moans and high pitched cries of his name spilled forward over and over. At one point you heard yourself and tried to quiet yourself, biting your lip to muffle them. In an instant Trevor's thumb was pulling your lip from between your teeth, catching it with his own lips the moment it was free. Pulling away from the kiss you got a chance to really see his face. So handsome even when it was scrunched up with pleasure, panting breaths falling over your face accented with his own moans and words of pleasure. 

"D-don't hide it, sugar. Let Uncle Trevor hear you." Pulling away he planted his hands over your shoulders, keeping your bouncing body from moving any further. It embarassed you to be so loud but if it made Trevor happy, you'd do it. Trevor pressed his thumb against your clit, rolling over it in tight circles as his thrusts sped up. Your moan cut short and was replaced with a high pitched squeak turning into a string of repeating 'yes' and several expletives. For once he allowed you to rock your hips on your own accord helping to push yourself towards another orgasm. Your thighs tensed and tried to find some kind of leverage against the table to aid in your bucking, but found nothing. You were stuck with pathetic rolls of your hips and whatever Trevor was willing to give you. Thankfully, that just so happened to be another orgasm. 

Trevor groaned louder than you feeling your walls fluttering around his cock. Placing his hand solidly above your shoulder again, he leaned in close thrusting into you with wreckless abandon. He was so damn close. All you could smell, see and taste was Trevor. He was so close you felt like you could melt into him if you weren't careful. As his thrusts got more desperate he got more talkative, near nonsense spilling from his lips. 

"God i-i! I love you, I love you, I love you!" The proclamation was messy and repeated through panting breaths, each cry accented with another hard thrust. The whimper on the edge of his normally gruff and mean voice betrayed just how overwhelmingly good he felt. It wasn't the first time he sounded like that, but this proclamation of love was a first. It wasn't unwanted, however. A strangled cry and stuttering hips signaled his release, his hips finally stilling as he came. You let out a weak moan at the feeling of his cock twitching inside you. All was still for a short while before you pulled his face up to yours, catching him in a needy kiss. You laid there crushed beneath him, lazily kissing him and just adoring how he felt. He was warm and heavy, suffocating you in the best way possible. You felt safe in that moment, letting the laziness of afterglow settle in. Pulling away slowly, you didn't go far. 

"Hey T?" When you spoke, your voice was ragged and quiet. 

"Hm?" 

"I love you too." 

Those words hit Trevor in a weird way. He had always hoped you'd reciprocate those feelings, but he figured it was just not meant to happen. You were so sweet, so pure compared to the shit he did. Many people had said they loved him, but very, very few really meant it. Catching your eyes he raised a brow in question. You nodded, answering him silently. This time around, he really believed it. Or at the least, he really wanted to believe it. His watering eyes made you pull him as close as you could, holding him tight and placing kisses to his balding head. Trevor could hunt you down and consume you. Eat you up, body and soul, and you would still love him. Sweaty, panting and wrecked, he was still an absolute gift. You wouldn't have him any other way.


End file.
